Two Seperate Journies
by kristencoale1
Summary: later on in this story there will FullMetal Alchemist, as well as little tid-bits of other things.
1. Chapter 1

Waking up feeling like she had forgotten some crucial detail, Nicole Powers walked lazily through her dark bedroom and out the door. Snatching a couple of towels from the hallway closet, she went back to hop in the shower. Feeling energized, she stopped abruptly in front of her dresser, thinking to herself. _Seriously, if I was this stupid, how did I make it to high school?_,realizing that it was the first day of her junior year. Hearing the hoarse voice of her father calling, she quickly got dressed. Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she bounded out into the hallway and down the stairs.

After having a quick breakfast, she went outside and jogged toward the driveway. Checking her cell, she realized that it was already 7:51. _Crap_, she thought to herself. It would be extremely lame if she was late on her first day. Climbing into her retro blue Bug, she started the engine, and sped down the street toward Freedom High School.  
Dashing into the building, she made a right toward the front office. She said her friendly hellos and welcome back's while she waited for the office to assign her a locker. After getting her slip of paper, she took one of the elevators to the third floor. While she was riding up, Nicole pulled out her iphone and started watching her new favorite anime show, Fairy Tail. Not wanting to stop in the middle of an epic fight scene, she walked out of the elevator half paying attention to her surroundings.  
Hearing hurried footsteps in front of her over the music, she glanced up a second too late, realizing she was about to run in to somebody. Unable to move aside, they collided. iphone flying out of one hand, bag out of the other, Nicole fell on her butt. Taking a second to shake off the daze, she got herself off the floor, and hurriedly started collecting her stuff that had flown out of her bag.  
"Uh, is this yours?"  
Not realizing who it was, she quickly turned around. A boy stood in front of her, and she thought it must have been who she had run into. He was about 5' 8"; wearing a black open vest with orange trim, his bare chest underneath. He had white pants with black ties on the ends. A shawl, which was identical to the vest, that went from his waist down to his ankles, being held up by brown belt. He wore black sandals and a white, scaly scarf. He had a mop of pink hair, coming down somewhat over his eyes.  
Blinking a couple of times to get back in the moment, she saw he was holding her cell.  
"Yeah, uh… thanks," she said quickly, having a suspicious felling that he was familiar. Grabbing back her phone, Nicole noticed that the show was still playing. The scene showed one of the main characters standing triumphantly over the unconscious enemy. Startled, she turned toward the boy.  
"Hey what's your name?' she asked, curious.  
"Oh, I'm Natsu," he answered, surprised by her sudden question. "Natsu Dragneel. My friends call me Salamander," he smiled cutely, while she stared at him, shocked. "I have to go; it was nice to meet you… "  
"Nicole." She muttered, not really paying attention.  
"Well, it was nice to meet you, Nicole. See ya 'round." With that he ran down the hall, scarf flittering behind him. She sat there bewildered, and her mind trying to process the uncomprehendible truth. The guy was from her anime show.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally remembering that she was going to be late for homeroom, Nicole slowly pulled herself to her feet, gripping her phone and bag tightly in her hands. Jogging down the hallway, she skidded to a halt, exactly in front of her locker. While shoving her things in it, her thoughts were somewhere else. _How in the world was he here? In this world!? Is this just a dream? How is Natsu Dragneel here if he's a fictional character is an anime?_, her mind pondered aimlessly.  
"Hey, anyone home?"  
Snapping out of her inner-self talking, she tilted her head to see a boy's cocky smile. There stood her best friend, Percy Jackson. She grabbed her books and slammed her locker door behind her, making her way down the hall.  
"Finally, my day just got a little better," Nicole sighed sadly, walking toward homeroom, which he had with her.  
"Dude, what's up? You're all sad and it's makin' me depressed," he said in a caring voice.  
"Well, it's kinda complicated," she walked into the classroom. "You see, this guy's from a..." she paused, examining her seating options. There were two desks that were empty. One was in the very front of the classroom right next to the teacher's desk, which was immediately taken by Percy. The other was in the last row, second farthest from the door. Slugging to her desk, she threw herself in her chair, seeing who her desk buddies were for the semester.  
There was no one in the desk in front of her; the two desks toward her right were taken by the twins, Sophie and Josh Newman. Both had extremely blond hair and incredible blue eyes, and both, mysteriously, always smelled of orange and vanilla. Looking to her left, realizing it was too late to move places, saw Natsu, staring out the window.  
"Natsu?!" Nicole stage whispered.  
Surprised, Natsu turned around, blushing.  
"Oh hey... Nicole, right?" he answered casually, grinning at her, showing his dimples.  
Shocked, all she could manage was a slight nod. Finally, the late bell rang, and in came Ms. Scarlet. Instantly, all eyes went on her. She was wearing a skin tight, brown, 2-piece suit with a white blouse. She had on no-rim glasses, and her scarlet hair was held back in a ponytail. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Natsu's body stiffen.  
"What the hell is she doing here?" he said under his breath.  
Confused by Natsu's sudden tone change, Nicole curiously looked his way. He was gritting his teeth and had a very brutal expression on his face. He gripped his desk so tight that she started to hear the wood splinter. As Ms. Scarlet wrote the agenda on the board, she turned her head and gave him a stern look. Then, she turned toward the class and started explaining the procedures.  
Instantly, Natsu started to calm down. He let go of his desk and slumped angrily in his chair, muttering to himself. While Ms. Scarlet talked about procedures, Nicole tried to get Natsu's attention.  
"Uh, Natsu?" she said quietly, glancing over to see if the had noticed.  
"What!?" he growled, not even looking her way.  
"I was just wondering if you knew anything about Fairy Tail," she quietly asked, glancing around to see if anyone had heard her. Just when she thought Natsu had completely ignored her, he grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her toward the front of the classroom. When they stopped in front of the teacher's desk, he hissed into Ms. Scarlet's ear.  
"I don't know why you're here, but we need to take this girl to the guild, _now_!"  
Ms. Scarlet took a second to glance at Nicole.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"Erza! We need to leave; it's for the sake of the guild!" Nicole finally realized that she was standing in front of _The_ Erza Scarlet: Titania, Queen of the Fairies, and the strongest woman in Fairy Tail!  
"Natsu, Erza, what is going on!?" Nicole exclaimed, getting plenty of stares from her fellow classmates. Natsu's grip on her wrist tightened. He swiveled so he was looking directly at her.  
"I don't know how much you know about us," he said softly "but, we need to take you somewhere where we can talk."  
"You mean to the guild, Fairy Tail, right?" she said curiously, "and I have to talk to master Makarov, don't I?" They both look at each other and then at Nicole; Erza was the one who spoke up.  
"We need to exit the classroom quietly, don't look too suspicious," she said quietly, and then addressed the class. "Students, there is an issue I need to attend to in the principal's office. Please talk quietly amongst yourselves until I return."  
As Natsu started pulling Nicole toward the door, his grip loosened. He grabbed the door handle, but right as he was doing so, someone else grasped her other wrist, pulling her out of Natsu's grasp. She glanced over to see Percy standing behind her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, agitated, seeing if Natsu was going to do anything.

"You can't go anywhere with them," he answered sternly, glaring at Erza and Natsu. "You need to come with me, now!"

Scared by his tone, she looked from him, to Natsu and Erza; none of them moved a step.

Totally annoyed by the situation, Nicole reached over and grabbed Natsu's hand. Using her foot, she kicked open the already cracked door; walking into the hall, dragging the two boys behind her. Taking them to her locker, she swung around and started shouting.

"Okay, what is wrong with you two?! You both try to drag me with you without my consent! Seriously, how rude, you guys." She placed her hands on her hips, releasing the two boys. Waiting for an explanation from them, they all stood there staring at each other. Natsu was the first to break the silence.

"What am I?" he asked abruptly, folding his arms across his chest.

"Huh?" she muttered confused.

"You heard me, what am I?" Seeing that he was obviously testing her on how much she knew, she decided to go along with it.

"You're a dragon slayer, taught magic by a dragon on how to kill one. So are Wendy Marvell and Gajeel Redfox, who are in the guild."

"How much do you know about me?"

"You are Natsu Dragneel, also known as Salamander and the Fire Dragon slayer; you are part of the strongest team with Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy, who is your flying cat; and you have horrible motion-sickness."

"What happened to my dad?" he asked sadly, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"I don't know," she admitted, "although I do that his name is Igneel and that he disappeared on July 7th, seven years ago." She paused, thinking of more to say. She gestured towards his upper half. "He also gave you that scarf," there was a long silence from Natsu.

"What's something most people don't know about me?" he asked shakily, not looking at either of them.

"You have a scar on your neck that you got from yourself. Only a few know about it, since it's always hidden by your scarf." His hand went instantly to his throat, obviously thinking that she would say something else.

Then Percy did something unexpected. He reached into his pocket, retrieving his lucky pen.

"I have no idea as what you are talking about, but I'm taking Nicole with me, end of story." Clicking the pen, it transformed into a 3-foot sword. Dumbfounded, she was only able to utter a single word.

"Riptide…" Startled, Percy glanced sidelong to her.

"So you know about me too, huh," he chuckled softly, "Then you also know how powerful I can be." Grinning, he lunged toward Natsu. Distancing at about a yard away from him, Natsu erupted in flame, stopping Percy in his tracks.

"No, you are not," with a swift move of his arm, Natsu punched him in stomach, sending him down the hallway and though the door of the men's restroom. Feet and hands still flaming, Natsu turned toward Nicole.

"We need to get out of here before…" He stopped, due to the fact that he had been engulfed by a sea of water; which extinguished his flames. Percy stood in the entrance of the bathroom, hand extended out in front of him, bending the water at his will. Glaring furiously towards Natsu, he motioned the water towards himself.

"She is going nowhere with you!" He yelled over the deafening roar of the waves, and with a flick of his wrist, sent Natsu crashing over the balcony, falling 20 feet to the ground. Taking five steps at a time, Nicole hurtled down them to get to Natsu. Kneeling beside him, she shook him softly.

"Natsu, are you ok?" she asked, panicking.

"That actually frickin' hurt." he muttered pulling himself up, "I didn't think that he would put up this much of a fight." Rubbing the back of his head, they both glanced up to see Percy jump off of the balcony as well, using a water cushion to soften the fall.

"That is where you're wrong, because she has to come with me, for the sake of the guild!" Natsu growled flames lighting around his feet.

"No, with me, for the sake of her life!" Percy shouted back, water encircling his as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu jumped first, shooting through the air like a bullet, fire amplifying his speed. Percy shot off the ground as well, water splashing around him in elegant swirls. They collided, flames and water streaming in all directions. Nicole stared at both of them, and felt a feeling of déjà vu. As expected, Natsu's fire was starting to get put out, and fast.

But Natsu had a plan in mind. After his flames were gone, he jumped high enough to reach Percy, and aimed at his jaw, hitting hard enough for Nicole to hear a crack, sending him flying into a wall. He was down for only a couple seconds, then got up and dusted himself off. Reaching down, he yanked his sword out of the ground.

Even though all of his water had evaporated, he didn't seem to mind. He lunged and swung at Natsu, but he missed on account that he wasn't there anymore. Natsu came from behind, and Percy turned around in time for Natsu's flaming foot to connect with his gut.

Percy flew through the library window, glass raining on Nicole. Natsu, looking pleased with himself, stiffened at the sound of Erza's voice.

"What in the world happened here? Natsu, did you cause this mess?" she asked sadly, shaking her head, "Seriously, Natsu, I turn my back on you for one second and you destroy part of a high school. What ever am I going to do with you?"

She strolled over towards Nicole, tapping one foot on the ground. At some time she must have requipped out of the suit. She wore her normal armor breast plate with blue skirt; with brown knee high boots and armored gloves as well.

"Ms. Powers, what exactly happened here?" she impatiently asked. Completely ignoring the question, Nicole ran to the library door and yanking them open.

"Nicole, what are you doing?" Natsu asked quietly, grabbing a hold of her shoulder, "We need to go; it's not a smart idea to make Erza wait."

"But what if Percy is hurt!" she yelled back at him.

"Why do you even care about that jerk?"

"Because I've known him for a long time. We look out for each other. The only reason he attacked you was because he thought I was in danger and was trying to protect me!" she exclaimed, trying to get out of Natsu's grip, which had grown tighter. "Just because you won doesn't mean I'll come with you peacefully. Just because I know about you all, doesn't mean I actually _know _you, or trust you in that manner. Anyway, I don't right now either."

Stunned by her remark, Natsu loosened his grip on her, which she was able to pull herself out of. She ran through the library doors once more, Natsu not stopping her this time around. Looking around, Nicole saw that the library was chaotic. Tables and chairs were flipped over, computer screens smashed through, and library books spewn everywhere. _Who thought one crash could cause this much damage, _She thought

In the far left corner was an unusually large pile of books. Thinking that it was fine, she spotted a hand poking out from some of the covers. Before she could start heaving books of Percy, a strange gust of wind washed over her. _There couldn't be a window open, the windows don't even open in the library_, she thought as she turned toward Natsu and Erza.

Both of them stood still, staring at something behind her. Simultaneously, they started to dash toward her, Natsu in front. About to reach library, the doors slammed shut in his face. Still glaring at the thing behind her, they pounded on the doors violently, attempting to force their way in.

Gaining up the strength to turn her body, she was startled to see a man standing a few feet away, holding an unconscious Percy over his shoulder. She could still here the vague warnings of danger coming from Erza and Natsu, but the beat of her own heart was deafening. _Who the heck is this dude, and what does he…_her mind raced and realized far too late, who this man's identity was.

"Sleep…" the man whispered softly, a fan-like stick in his free hand.

A strange wave of fatigue came over her, making her mind fuzzy and uncoordinated. She reached out for one of the bookshelves to keep her balance stable. Vision beginning to blur, her legs gave in, dropping her to the floor, trying desperately to keep her eyes from closing. Erza and Natsu had broken through the doors right before she had lost consciousness. Natsu ablaze and Erza requipped with a sword, Natsu roared the man's name so loud, and Nicole swore she felt the ground almost shake.

"Mystogan!" He bolted, but was out of time. Nicole could feel a strong arm wrapping around her waist and hoisting her on a man's firm shoulder. Mystogan extended his staff, and with a quick wave, the three plunged into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Okay guys, I finally was able to type all my chapters! So hopefully you've been waiting for my updating, so here is the rest of the chapters, starting with 4! :3_**

Erza and Natsu stood dumfounded in the library.

"What the hell was that! What did Mystogan just do? Why did he take Nicole and that idiot?" Natsu proclaimed, kicking a pile of books across the room.

"Calm down, Natsu," Erza gripped his arm tightly, barely stopping him from creating even more disaster and destruction. "I don't understand why he was here or why he took that girl, but we need to get to the bottom of this." She paused momentarily, listening intently. Grabbing the Dragon Slayer, she pulled him to the teacher's restroom, locking the door behind them.

"Erza, what the hell are you doing? We need to-," she held up a hand, silencing Natsu. A barely audible ringing sounded combined with the pounding of footsteps. Voices roared from above, distinctive yelling of adults in front of them.

"Stop Running! No Shouting! No PDA in the hallways, people!"

The sounds subsided after a moment, making the building eerie silent. She unlocked the door cautiously, peeking around the corner.

"What was that about?" Natsu asked, pushing his way past her. She followed him out of the office area, looking around curiously.

"We need to depart quickly. No one can see you and me together. Let us hurry," Erza demanded.

"Oh…right," Natsu answered slowly, strolling casually toward the front doors. Erza stopped abruptly at the sound of nearby footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going, mister?" a voice boomed from behind the Dragon Slayer.

"Um…I-I was uh...g-going," Natsu stuttered nervously, glancing pleadingly at Erza every other second. The scarlet-haired wizard swiftly requipped into her suit once again.

"He is with me," she announced, marching elegantly out of the cubical. She walked behind the male mage, firmly putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm Mrs. Hughes, the vice principal. This young man was attempting to exit the building. Do you have an explanation?" Silence.

"He was leaving with me," she answered professionally. "I am his guardian. He informed me he wasn't feeling well, so I am escorting him home."

"What!" Natsu hissed. "I'm perfectly fin-," Erza elbowed him in the gut, connecting with his already aching abdomen. He doubled over, clutching his chest with a line of swears following.

"Oh dear, he seems horrible. It will be fine for him to leave with you as soon as the paperwork is filled out."

"It is already done."

Mrs. Hughes' eyebrow rose in surprise. "Well good day to you then. I hope you get well, Mr. Dragneel."

"Let's leave," the sword expert suggested while already lifting Natsu up from under his shoulders; she started leading him out the door.

"You are going to regret that," Natsu forced as he slumped against her.

"I swear sometimes, you are so weak." In one quick movement, she had requipped into her armor, had the wizard on her back, and was running down the street in the direction of the guild.

Nicole awoke with a start, taking in her surroundings. She lay on a long couch, covered with frayed pillows. She sat up wearily attempting to stand, but her legs gave in, sending her toppling to the ground. A firm grip got her before she hit, holding the girl protectively in their arms. Percy held her tightly, seeming not injured in any way.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, carefully placing Nicole on her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine. How about you?" she answered, looking at him questionably. She shook him off, leaning against the piece of furniture where she once lay. After a moment, she awkwardly started walking around.

"Well, it's strange actually," he started, looking extremely uncomfortable. "It's like I never fought with that fire freak. When I woke up, all my wounds were gone. That reminds me, some weirdo in a mask wanted to speak with you once you were awake."

The butterflies in her stomach made her nauseous with worry. _What is going to happen to me? I don't remember having any beef with old man Makarov. _

"Where is he?" she asked as calm as she could, purposely not saying his name to avoid unnecessary stares.

"Through that door," he pointed to his right. As Nicole walked slowly over, she couldn't' help but notice someone gingerly tapping on her shoulder. Percy's blue, concerned eyes stayed level with her face. "Be careful in there, will you?" he whispered, squeezing her arm.

She nodded, walking out of his grasp. She firmly gripped the knob but it opened on its own. She walked in without looking back. A gust of wind surrounded her, like when she had been in the library, and the door slammed shut behind her, separating the girl from Percy.

Pain radiated through Natsu's back and abdomen, making him moan quietly. Footsteps came from behind him. The slayer's eyes fluttered open to see huge brown ones inches from his face. He bolted up, scaring of Wendy, who had not finished treating him. He wished he didn't; agony shot through him, he clutched his chest tightly.

"Where is everybody?" he groaned, the noise through the vacant building. Ignoring the pain, he leaped off the table and started pacing.

"No need to worry, flame brain. Your pals are upstairs with the master." He looked sidelong at Gray, who wore nothing but his boxers.

"Why are you such a pervert? Stripping every chance you get, don't even have the decency to wear trousers when a girl is in the room." The flame mage muttered as he stalked toward the staircase.

"You say something, hot head?" Gray sent a cold chill through the room, no phasing Natsu at all. He cocked his head to the ice wizard, eyes full of concern, but filled with irritation as he acted as nonchalant as possible.

"I don't have time for this Fullbuster," he climbed the rest of the stairs, his sound of footsteps proceeding.

"Dude, I'm not done with you yet!"

"Please leave Natsu-san alone," Wendy protested, grabbing his arm gently. _Damn, I can't say no to her. And if I do, she'll kick my ass. 12-year-old or not, she's still the Sky Dragon Slayer. _ He grumbled in frustration but sat atop one of the tables.

"Let's hope that numbskull doesn't go and piss the master off," Gray looked lazily around, noticing the scarlet-haired wizard was gone.

"I wonder where Erza-chan went off to." Wendy asked aloud, reading his thoughts.

"I heard she went to go find something about the dude Peter, or whatever his name is."

"His name is Percy Jackson," Wendy remarked.

"Well, whatever his name is, I don't think he's worth our time. Can't we just send him back from where he came from and pretend this never happened?"

"I'm sorry, Gray, but I don't think that's going to happen," a female voice came from the bar; Mirajane stood behind the counter quietly, wearing her usual dress with her nice white hair flowing down her shoulders. "Gray, please put some clothes on."

Gray glanced down, oblivious that he wore nothing but his boxers.

"Crap!" he looked frantically around the guild for his clothes. Unsuccessful, his attention went back to Mira. "So what did master say?"

"The boy named Percy won't leave unless Nicole is with him. She is being interrogated as we speak by Makarov and Mystogan."

"I heard he was still here," the ice mage muttered quietly. "Can't the master make him leave?"

"Yes, but he wants to know why the master wants Nicole so badly," she added, "Makarov is also curious about the boy's immense magical energy."

"Well they need to hurry it up, I want to see this Nicole chick."

"Make sure to be nice to her, Gray," Wendy whispered and they waited.

Nicole glanced about the poorly lit room, curtain covered windows along the wall, cracks of sunlight peeking through. In an instant, the shades flew open, light blinding her and her hands shot up to her eyes. The girl spotted two figures in the room along with her; one was short but stood with the upmost authority, the other tall and slender, leaning in the farthest corner.

She wasn't surprised that the taller man was Mystogan, fan stave in hand. The black dots finally vanished; she focused on the other man, seeing that it was Master Makarov himself.

"Pardon us for the manner we have gotten you here," he cleared his throat to the wizard. "Mystogan,"

"I apologize that I was not gentle with you in my retrieval mission," he bowed quickly, then slumped against the wall even further.

"Do you know why you are here, child?" Makarov asked curiously but in a serious tone.

"I was planning to ask you the same thing. However, it seems that Mystogan 'retrieved' me better than what Natsu attempted to do." The girl looked at the masked man, who squirmed uncomfortably in his corner.

"Thank you, I suppose."

"About that. Mystogan, would you please go inform Natsu of the 'situation.'" With a nod, the mage left quickly, the door swiftly closing behind him.

"Did I do something wrong?' Nicole started to panic, sweat dripping down her face. "What is this 'situation'? Am I in trouble?'

"Calm down, there is no need to worry. Just take a seat and let me explain." Immediately sitting down, Nicole spent the next hour listening to Makarov explain everything.

**_ Hoped you like it, R&R!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Okay, here's the next chapter hope you enjoy!_**

"Gramps!" Natsu shouted, frantically searching every room on the second floor. "Master, where are you?" he walked around the maze-like hallways until he came to a large lobby. _When did this get here? I know they remodeled and everything, but seriously? They should have just rebuilt it just the way it was. _Natsu thought grumpily as he aimlessly walked around the new furniture.

"Natsu," a calm voice originated from behind him. He bolted around, jumpier than usual.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" he yelped, sending flaming knuckles at the unknown figure's face. A palm immediately halted his attack, cutting of his fire as well. Surprised, the Dragon Slayer carefully lowered his fist, but it rose once again, the intensity of the flames radiating, when he saw Mystogan in front of him.

"Natsu, please wait. The master sent me out her to explain the situation to you." The masked mage held up a hand, beckoning the wizard to stop.

"I don't give a crap about that right now!" Natsu exclaimed, the flames growing larger and suffocating as the heat increased. "If you don't explain why you did what you did in the next five seconds, I swear I will turn your face to ash!"

"I was sent by the master to retrieve the girl after you didn't do it right and with not enough haste." He stated matter-of-factly, mocking the wizard intently.

"Dude, are you getting smart with me!" his temper was about to snap. Even if Mystogan had been having a little fun, he didn't think the master would be very pleased to see the destruction of the new guild hall.

"Natsu, this is urgent. It's for the sake of the girl named Nicole; her life may be at risk. Do you understand me?" Mystogan's eyes were dead serious. The Dragon Slayer's flames died slowly as his arm fell to his side.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he stuttered, glancing to Mystogan desperately.

"From what the information we've gathered so far is accurate; Nicole is being watched." The stave mage stated, completely expressionless.

"By who!" Natsu growled, anger killing his curiosity. "Couldn't I just pound them to a bloody pulp or something…" he trailed off, weakly popping his knuckles.

"We haven't obtained anything of that sort. All we can do now is keep Nicole safe within the wall of the guild until we gather further knowledge."

"She's not staying here with you two, a weird guy in a mask and pyro over here." Percy came out casually from the shadows.

"Oh…, so stupid is still here," Natsu announced.

"I have a name you know," Percy shoved the mage out of his way.

"Ya, it's Peter or Perry or something, not like it matters," Natsu pushed him back even harder, sending the demigod into one of the nearby chairs.

"My name is Percy, you moron!" he swung his leg, deliberately tripping the Dragon Slayer, who smacked his head on the coffee table.

"Ouch, that hurt, you jerk. I'll fry you alive damn it!" Natsu kicked a flaming foot toward Percy's face; a firm grip held the fire wizard's ankle inches from the demigod's nose.

"That's enough, you two," Makarov's grunt voice came from the doorway. He pulled back his extended arm, releasing Natsu's foot.

"Gramps!" a smirk came across the Dragon Slayer's lips. "What's up?"

"A lot of things, my child. Matters that we shall discuss downstairs." Hands clutched behind his back, the master slowly made his way toward the staircase.

"Hey, where's Nicole?" Percy and Natsu shouted simultaneously, but then glared at each other raising their fists.

"You guys, just calm down. I'm right her," Nicole sighed, coming from behind the boys, sending them sulking away from each other. "Men and their egos, geez."

They all headed downward, taking one step at a time.

"Geez, how long does it take to talk to some stupid kid? Seriously, he is not worth our time!" Gray grumbled, placing his head on the table top.

"Gray, please give the master some time, and put some clothes on." Mirajane carried a tray of drinks professionally over to the two wizards.

"Stupid kid? You got to be kidding me. I'm as old as you are, way to be a jerk." Percy's voice echoed through the room, everyone's heads snapped up as the group descended down the steps.

"Master!" Wendy shouted with glee, a large smile across her face. Nicole stood, excited beside Makarov, but her expression dropped instantly.

"Gray, put some clothes on!" Nicole stared him down, her face grouchy.

"Excuse me?" the ice mage looked sidelong at the girl, returning the glare.

"The name's Nicole," she walked casually up to the wizard, spiked hair making her two inches taller than him.

"So you're the chick flame brain and stupid were fighting over," the black haired boy chuckled to himself as a long silence followed by a fierce staring contest came between them. Suddenly, shock covered his face and the color drained from, leaving Gray looking whiter than a ghost.

"Hey, I'm gonna…uh…go upstairs and…um… do some stuff. Ya, I'm gonna, ya." Breaking a sweat, Gray practically vaulted over the bar, dashing up the staircase.

"What's his deal?" Nicole looked to the others for guidance.

"I haven't the slightest clue," Makarov mumbled to himself.

"I will go see to him," Mystogan went to the stairs, the waitress right on his tail.

"Come back you two," the old man glared the two wizard's way, but they were gone.

"Gramps, what was it you needed to talk to us about? Shouldn't we just discuss this without them?" Natsu lay comfortably across one of the many tables.

"I guess you are right," the master sat himself atop Wendy's table slowly.

"Uh, can you explain why I'm still here?" Percy stood there frustrated and confused.

"Would you like to return to your camp, nothing is stopping you. However, Ms. Powers will not be accompanying you."

"Yeah, forget about that," the demigod muttered quietly, refusing to meeting anyone's gaze.

"Dude, come on. Will you at least show gramps a little respect," the Dragon Slayer complained even though his eyes were still closed.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked somewhat confidently, voice quivering ever-so –slightly.

"Maybe if you look him in the eyes you'll understand." Turning to his side, Natsu met Percy gaze. "Just because you're pissed that Nicole can't come with you to your camp, doesn't mean you have to get all overprotective. This is the best place for her to be, and deep in your heart you know it."

"Stop reading my mind; are you some kind of freak or something?" Percy growled as Natsu walked in front of him. Percy's hand shot up, gripping Natsu's vest.

"No, I can see it in your face," the pink haired boy commented quietly, seeming unaffected.

"What would you know? She's in danger and she could die!" Natsu firmly grabbed the demigod's shoulders; Percy's head shot up, teeth clenched and eyes glistening.

"I know that already. And I swear on my guild mark that I will do everything in my power to protect her."

Natsu hugged him tightly, biting his lip in frustration of the current situation. To everyone's surprise, Percy hugged him back, tears silently falling as he desperately gripped the back of the fire mage's vest. The embrace was so sincere and intense that no one dared to break it.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Here's another!_**

Gray sat in his gloomy corner, legs extended in front of him. Mirajane and Mystogan walked slowly across _the room._

"Gray, are you all right?" Mira asked carefully, kneeling down beside him. She placed a hand on his cold shoulder, which desperately needed a shirt. He wore now only, his navy blue pants and worn-out combat boots.

His head shot up, reacting with the sound of her voice. He glanced from her to Mystogan, then slowly pulled himself to his feet.

"Ya, I'm just awesome," he replied sarcastically, leaning heavily against the wall.

"Is something the matter?" Mystogan walked closer, clearly concerned. Gray quickly glanced up, but looked hastefully away, holding his tongue.

"What happened out there, Gray?" Mira said quickly. "You just took off." Gray paled, looking from side to side.

"This is kinda hard to explain," Gray started, scooting down the wall into a sitting position. "When Nicole was glaring at me earlier, her eyes turned purple. It was only for an instant, but I just panicked. I apologize; I don't know why I ran off. I was… I was just scared!"

The two stood there silently, Mira's mouth agape, Mystogan's eyes full of shock.

"What?" Mira shouted, breaking the silence. "How could you ever say something like that!"

"Do you think he is lying?" Mystogan thought aloud, looking caringly in Gray's direction.

"Have you ever heard or seen anything like this?"

"Well, actually…"

"I'm not lying, Mira. I can tell what you're thinking by the look on your face," Gray pulled himself up, once again, and headed toward the staircase. "I'm going to apologize to Nicole. And we never had this conversation." With that, he left the two alone.

"This is quite a predicament, what should we do?" The masked man asked curiously, looking to Mira.

'I…don't know," She replied slowly.

"Just leave him be," A stern voice came to their ears, Erza emerged from the shadows.

"Are you absolutely sure that he'll be all right?" Mira said, frustrated.

"I honestly do not know," She replied, glancing to Mystogan. "What do you suppose we do"?

"We should wait to see the outcome of the situation." He answered immediately. The three nodded their heads solemnly, and walked down the steps to have a visit with the master.

_Nicole gradually lifted herself off the cold floor, her head throbbing with every movement. She stood in a dark room, lit by only the illuminating candles hung on the nearby walls. She glanced around, spotting a throne-like chair placed at the end of the large room. A dark figure sat casually in the seat, a red hood covering their eyes. A smile came to his face, bringing a shiver up Nicole's spine._ Something is wrong here. Who the crap is the guy? _She panicked, her head snapping in the figure's direction. He wasn't there. A chill ripped through her, and she slowly turned her body to see the man standing beside her. Before she could react, he raised his hands, placing his thumbs on each of her temples._

_"I shall await you shortly," He chanted as she plunged into utter darkness, once again._

"Holy crap!" Natsu shouted, letting go of Percy as Nicole crumpled to the ground. He caught her before she hit. He lifted her up and, gently, set her on one of the nearby tables.

"What just…did she just…" The boy stuttered, shaking his head. He stared at Nicole, his eyes full of concern. He finally glanced at Percy, who stood his ground. His eyes were dry and determined, but he still didn't speak a word.

Heavy footsteps echoed down the stairs, Gray walked over to the boys, shoulders slumped. He glanced quickly to Nicole, shock and relief filling his expression.

"What happened to her?" He asked, sounding, not-at-all, concerned.

"We don't know," Natsu sighed heavily. Three more members came down the steps, deeply emerged in their conversation.

Nicole's eyes snapped opened, and she jumped off the table, running straight toward Mystogan. Her foot swung, executing a roundhouse kick to his face. Noticing too late, he flew across the room and into the bar.

"What the hell!" Natsu yelled, grabbing Nicole's arms and twisting them behind her. Mystogan was now on his feet, a stick protectively in front of him.

Nicole glared back to Natsu, her red eyes filled with rage and hated. Natsu's grip slipped, as he hastily stepping back, colliding with Percy.

"Stop this Nicole!" Percy yelled, finally breaking his silent treatment. He ran toward her, making the girl turn around. She flicked her wrist, making the demigod fly through the air. He collided with the far wall, landing in a heap on the ground. Nicole looked to Mystogan standing in front of her. She raised her hand, and he rose effortlessly into the air.

"Erza, Now!" He yelled. Before Nicole turned, Erza hit her with the butt of her sword, sending the girl to the floor. Mystogan fell from the air, landing gracefully on his feet. A sound originated from Nicole, having everyone cautiously surround her.

"Ow, crap. Did someone hit me?" Nicole winced as she gingerly touched her, head. She glanced up, seeing everyone looking at her. "What are you guys looking at?

"Oh my gosh, Percy!" She cried, seeing him slumped against the wall. She ran up to him and kneeled down, then glared back at the others. Her eyes immediately went to Natsu, who wouldn't meet her gaze. "Who did this?"

"You did, Niki," Percy mumbled, pulling himself into a sitting position. Natsu, quietly walking over, pulled the unresisting Percy to his feet. "Pretty cool trick you got there, though." He smirked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"What are you talking about? The last thing I remember is you two bro-hugging, and then that weird, masked dude…" She trailed off.

"You used magic," Natsu whispered, still not meeting her gaze.

"But I don't know how!" Nicole frustratedly ran a hand through her spiked, blue-green hair.

"Then how do you explain throwing me against the wall like that?" Percy asked, leaning casually against a table.

"And lifting me in the air?" Mystogan added quietly. Natsu looked to Nicole, eyes determined and full of concern. He then glanced to Makarov, who sat quietly atop another table.

"Gramps, do you know what's going on?" Gray asked, walking toward the master.

"My children, this is something that you must find the answer for yourselves." He said thoughtfully. "Good luck, well if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."

After a moment, reality hit them, hard. They were on their own, no adult guidance.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Percy groaned, perching on a nearby table. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes. His mouth was set in a grimace, as he thought of a solution for the difficult situation they had gotten themselves into.

Suddenly, Gray erupted in loud laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?" Natsu snapped, as Percy glared daggers at him.

"It's…just," Gray started in between laughs. "You…you look like this knucklehead over here when you do that!"

"Why"! Natsu growled, steam rising from his ears. His face was beat-red as he swung a right hook toward the ice wizard. He quickly ducked, connecting his knee to Natsu's abdomen. He flew a few feet up, then descended, landing face-first on the floor.

Gray casually walked over to the unmoving Dragon Slayer, and gently nudged him with his booted-foot. _Geez, when will the fool ever learn to think before he acts?_ Gray thought as a force hit him from behind, knocking him forward, landing on Natsu.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" Percy asked, a foot still raised in the air. "Well, I took it as one."

"So did I," Natsu replied, lifting the mage off him. He threw him toward Percy, who performed a perfect roundhouse kick to Gray's chest. He then flew back in Natsu's direction, who was on his feet and prepared to attack. But, he was intercepted, by something hard.

"Stop this, all three of you!" Erza demanded, irritation radiating off her. A tense silence came between them.

"Not going to happen!" Percy yelled. "No one crowned you the Queen!"

"Ya!" Natsu continued hesitantly.

"Please, let go of me," Gray pushed out of her grasp. "I got this, anyway, it's none of your

"Well, I just made it my top priority!"

As the four quarreled, Nicole and Mystogan stood a safe distance away, smirks on their faces. _Honestly, when will those three ever grow up?_ Mystogan thought, leaning against the nearby wall. His breath caught for an instant as he felt an urgent sign of warning. _Something isn't right here._ He swiftly headed to the door. A hand caught his wrist.

"Dude, where are you going?" Nicole's soft voice echoed through his ears. "You're gonna miss the show."

"Um… I need some fresh air," he lied, turning his head slightly. She was giving him a, I-totally-know-you're-lying look, but nodded her head in understanding and let go of him.

He quickly turned and jogged out of the guild and into the bright sunlight. He held up his hand protectively to get blinded by an even brighter light. Opening his eyes, he spotted something metallic a few yards in front of him.

Walking forward, he cautiously picked the object off the pavement, examining it. It was a simple necklace, made up of a silver chain with an extravagant pendant similar to an hourglass. Holding it by the chain, he gingerly stuck a finger out and touched it.

The amulet started rotating rapidly, spinning in every direction. The masked man's gaze stayed steadily on the pendant, eyes unmoving. The ominous feeling had come back from before, more terrifying this time around._ I can't…I can't move my body._ Mystogan thought frantically, blackness surrounding his vision. With no more control over his body, everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Here's the last one I have typed for now, I'll update asap!_**

By the time Nicole had walked out of the guild, Mystogan had already placed the amulet around his neck and heading in her direction.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Nicole asked calmly, pacing herself a few yards from the masked mage. "You look...troubled." No response came from him. Instead he swung a fist toward her. She quickly leaned back, unknown reflexes taking over.

"What the h-" A sandaled foot swung toward her face. She screeched, doing a back flip to her right. As she stood, Mystogan reached back and grabbed his fan stave from its holder. He pointed it directly at her.

"Five layer magic circle, Sacred song," he muttered in a voice nothing like his own. She heard the familiar sound of magical static, causing her to jump right over Mystogan. Landing behind him, she used the moment to nail a kick to his backside, sending him flying while disabling the spell.

She raised her hand, lifting him ten feet into the air, and slammed him to the ground, making sure he would stay down. She winced as his head hit the pavement. _I'll make sure to apologize later; _she made a mental note, when_ he's acting like himself._

She finally made it to the doors, going for some help from more authorized wizards, Nicole suddenly felt drowsy, an odd feeling of déjà vu. She turned, seeing Mystogan back on his feet, stave in hand.

"Crap..." she muttered sleepily as she fell to her knees. A firm grip caught her under the shoulders, lifting her off the ground. She barely even noticed in her semi-conscious state.

She whispered something into Mystogan's ear, then fell limp in his arms.

He heard a voice, echoing deep into the recesses of his mind. It was the girl's.

"You can fight it; I believe in you."

Mystogan's eyes shot open, seeing Nicole lying in his arms

"What in the world?" he attempted to say, yet no words came. He couldn't control himself; all he could do was tilt down his head. The amulet hung loose around his neck, spinning slowly. _Is this the reason for my inability to my body at will? _He questioned himself, fully aware that there would be no response.

He had no idea where his feet were taking him; he was just worried about Nicole's safety. _What does Nicole think of me now? Will she still trust me when we awake from this nightmare? _Lost in his thoughts, his body traveled to an unknown destination.

Natsu's fist stopped in midair as his head jerked toward the door. His foot lifted slightly, releasing the trapped demigod to the floor. Attempting to trip him, Natsu jumped over his leg, paying no attention. He headed for the exit, an urgent look on his face.

"Where do you think you're going?" Percy growled, marching over and grabbing the Dragon Slayer's shoulder.

"Knock it off, Jackson," Natsu shook himself free, still walking outside.

"I said stop!" He swung his arm backwards, hitting Percy in the chin, sending him flying back into Erza. Natsu's eyes were distraught; his face laced with concern.

"Hey bro, what's wrong?" Percy approached cautiously, but the pink-haired boy ran off as he got close. "Wait!" Percy looked sidelong at the others. Nothing. Percy ran after the wizard.

Natsu stood outside in the street facing the midday sun with closed eyes. Percy clumsily tripped on rock, afraid of losing Natsu once more.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" The wizard stood unmoving in his place.

What are you talking about? Percy gingerly placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder. The Dragon Slayer turned his head, eyes still full of the haunting concern... the demigod stood confused for a moment, but suddenly his stomach knotted in a heed of warning.

"She's in trouble." Percy and Natsu said in harmony, a look of determination passing between them.

"Who's in trouble now?" Gray walked out from the guild, a smug look on his face. "If you two are fighting, Erza will break you up, not me." The two looked at each other and nodded. Natsu casually walked up to Gray, gripped his shoulders, and kneed him in the gut, while Percy came from behind, elbowing the ice mage in the head and sending Gray's vision into the darkness.

The three girls ran outside to find Gray in an unconscious heap on the ground.

"Gray-san!" Wendy rushed to the ice mage, already activating her Sky Magic. Erza and Mira leaned anxiously over the two. Slowly, Gray's eyes fluttered open, a huge headache resonating. Growling contently, Gray, against Wendy's urging, shakily got to his feet.

"Are you injured?" Erza asked seriously, walking over to the boy.

"I'm fine." Against the wizard's protests, Erza removed one of her armored gloves, pressing her hand gingerly against his upper chest. Gray winced ruefully, making the iron clad woman scowl.

"Who did this?" she demanded.

"It's nothing," he said, heading for the door. "Just a sore gut, no big deal."

"No, it is a big deal," Erza rushed to him, yanking his shoulder back, sending even more pain through him.

"Come to think of it, where are Nicole and Mystogan?" Mira inquired, walking to the others.

"I don't know," Gray muttered, attempting to escape the woman's death grip.

"And what of Natsu and Percy?" Erza demanded, "Where are they?"

"I don't know," he grumbled, pointing to a random direction. "They ran off that way or something..."

"Did they do this to you?" Mira asked, suddenly concerned.

"No, I kind of ran into a pole and then hit my head on a rock." he lied, embarrassment making him blush for multiple reasons.

"Whatever, just go inside already." Erza pushed him forcefully through the guild doors, taking off down the city streets. A sigh of relief escaped Gray, hoping the two boys knew what they were doing.

"He is a horrible liar," the red-haired woman chuckled before turning serious. "I know those two did it to him. What I don't understand is why they did it and why he lied for them."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"All I can think of is to search for them." Erza said, heading north. "I'm just worried about the girl. Everyone has been acting strange lately, ever since she and the boy showed up."

"But Mystogan does seem happier," Mira added with a faint smile.

"He does, doesn't he?" Erza smiled heartedly, as Wendy took a sharp intake of breath. A few yards ahead stood Natsu and Percy. Mystogan stood a few feet away from them, an unconscious Nicole in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

_**hi guys, i finally finished this chapter, and it's possibly the longest one, i hope you like it!**_

"What the hell did you do to her?" Natsu growled, wanting to pounce on Mystogan that second. En he didn't respond, the mage leaped toward the masked man. Attempting to take Nicole from his sidestepped and gingerly set the girl on the ground, then gripped Natsu forearm. Startled, the dragon Slayer looked for a place to punch to release Mystogan's grasp. His eyes fell to the amulet.

_He didn't have that before, did he?_

Mystogan yelled desperately to Natsu that he couldn't control himself, but no voice came. He didn't want to injure his comrades, his family. But he didn't know what to do. Eyes brimmed with tears, Mystogan's gaze fell to the amulet, hoping Natsu understood.

Tears streamed lightly down Mystogan's cheeks and through his mask.

"What's-" Natsu stammered, seeing Mystogan's gaze go to the necklace. Before he could understand, the masked man's arm swung, sending Natsu backward, missing it by inches. Mystogan kicked him back several feet into the female swordsmanship expert at his attempt for the amulet.

"Fire Dragon's…" the fire wizard ran to the mage as if to use "Iron Fist", Mystogan posed to deflect it. The Dragon Slayer's fist swung toward him, however, in the last split second, Natsu foot shot up. "Claw!" Mystogan stood shocked as the pink-haired boy's flaming sandal connected with the chain of his necklace. The prince's fist swung desperately as Natsu yanked the amulet free, leaving a singe mark on Mystogan's chest and sending the necklace soaring to the sky. Gravity took its course and it fell into the Dragon Slayer's palm.

_Mystogan's fist froze inches away from the mage's face, then fell down to his side, even more tears trailing down_ his cheeks.

"Thank you, Natsu-chan," Mystogan whispered and crumpled to the ground.

Percy hauled Nicole into his arms and walked toward Natsu, who was lifting Mystogan's arm over his shoulder. He tightly clutched the amulet tightly in his hand.

"Is he all right?" the demigod asked sympathetically, glancing to the three girls who still stood down the street trying to comprehend what had happened. He didn't understand all of it himself, that the necklace had somehow been controlling Mystogan.

"Ya," the mage muttered, quieting his tone even further. "Dude, do you know what just happened?"

"Not entirely," Percy admitted, "but make sure no one gets a hold of _that._"

"What about Nicole, how's she holding up?" the boy glanced down at the girl, peacefully asleep in his arms.

"She seems fine, but only time can really tell." He trailed off as she rustled against his chest. Both glanced excitedly at the girl until her eyelids fluttered open, eyes shining purple. Their smiles vanished as they turned alert.

"Hey Nicole, are you doing okay?" Natsu asked Nicole quickly, looking sidelong to Percy. _Be ready for anything._ He mouthed. The color vanished, making Nicole blink momentarily.

"We do you guys keep staring at me? What is going on?" she saw the Dragon Slayer holding up Mystogan, anger flashed on her face. However, it was quickly replaced by sorrow and guilt.

"Is he all right?" she asked, not receiving an answer from either of them.

"I will manage," the masked man grumbled, leaning heavily on the fire wizard until able to stand on his own. He looked to the girl, shame filling his eyes. "I want to apoli-,"

Nicole closed the gap between them, hugging the mage close. Mystogan tensed in surprise.

"How could you trust me, I betrayed you! I endangered you and put your safety in jeopardy."

"Not of your own accord you didn't. So what if you kidnapped me, not like I care." A crease came across the mage's mask, biting his lip in happiness.

"Thank you,"

"But, I know your true identity," her voice tickled his ears. The masked man's eyes grew wide, meeting Nicole's hazel ones, currently tinted with specks of gold. "Jellal Fernandes."

"How in the hell do you-," Jellal's tone turned savage.

"Shh," the girl placed a finger of his lips, looking sidelong to Erza. "We wouldn't want the ears of certain people to hear, now would we?"

Once a good distance away, Jellal yanked the girl into an alleyway.

"How do you know?" yelling louder than necessary. She pushes out of his grasp.

"I have my resources," Nicole said, nonchalant. "But obviously you have yours as well. Last thing I heard is that it is nearly impossible for anyone to break out of the Magic Council prison by themselves." _Who is this girl? _The mage thought angrily, _and why do her eyes keep changing colors? Wait, that's it._

"Who are you working for?" Jellal demanded.

"Last time I checked, that wasn't any of your business. That's not even relevant to the situation." Hurried footsteps were close and Nicole filled the gap between her and the blue-haired wizard. Erza whipped around the corner to see the mask being ripped off Jellal's face.

Erza flinched at the sight of the familiar figures: blue hair, dull brown eyes, and the red design over his right eye. If only she wished it was Jellal, however, she regained her composure quickly.

"Mystogan, Nicole, what are you two doing back here?" Erza asked sternly, but the girl stood perplexed at the requip user. Before she could speak a word, Jellal flicked his wrist, letting the girl fall to the concrete.

"What did you-,"

"Her eyes started changing colors again," he interrupted, " you wouldn't mind calling those two boys down to carry her would you?"

"Fair enough," she answered quietly, then shouted down the alleyway. "Natsu, Percy, come over here for a moment!" _Thank Goodness, hopefully this will end soon. _The mage thought silently.

"Mystogan, are you well? You aren't looking so good." The woman said sincerely, stepping somewhat closer.

"Yes…I'm fine," the blue-haired man lied, looking to the ground. Before another word was spoken, pounding footsteps pounded on the cement; both boys came hurtling through the small area, panting heavily.

"What up?" Percy asked between the breaths, until his eyes caught sight of Nicole's limp body on the ground. Both rushed to the girl's side, Salamander's gaze instantly going to Jellal's, spotting suspicion in his eyes.

"What happened?" Percy questioned, glaring continuously at Erza and Jellal, but then rested his gaze on the masked man. "You did this, did-," Natsu cut him off, standing with Nicole cradled in his arms. As Natsu walked down the alleyway, his and Jellal's eyes meeting. _I'll talk to you about this later. _He thought and the mage nodded in understanding, turning the corner with Percy of his tail. Jellal released a sigh of relief and turned to find Erza staring at him.

"Is something the matter?" he asked passing by her, but snagged his cloak on an invisible item. The prince looked sidelong to see the armored maiden clutching it in one of her hands.

"You've been acting out of the ordinary," she started, stepping even closer. "You're sure you're all right, Mystogan?" her face was inches from his, Jellal thankful for the mask because he had been red and burning hot. Without warning, Erza reached up and tore the cloth from his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked, grabbing the mask in Erza's hand but her grasp held firm. Hesitantly, Titania removed her gauntlets, placing her hand and his cheek. Jellal blushed uncontrollably as sadness filled Erza's eyes a depressing smile come to her face. She traced his red design under his right eye, sending chills through him as she bit her quivering bottom lip. After a moment passed, the woman regained her composure and handed Jellal's mask back to him. Before his voice could return, Erza hastily bolted down and around the corner, out of sight.

"Something is wrong with that guy in the mask," Percy moaned, carrying Nicole effortlessly in his arms.

"Just leave it alone," Natsu ordered from ahead.

"What's your deal?" the demigod continued, "aren't you the slightest bit curious to why Nicole was on the ground. Dude, are you even listening?" irritation made the boy's eye twitch annoyingly as he charged toward the Dragon Slayer's speed. His usual joking face was replaced by a stone-cold mask, expressionless. _That doesn't suit him. Mental note: tell him i'll make him smile next time if he does this again and ain't gonna like it. _Percy said silently.

Repositioning Nicole so she was securely onto his back, the boy ran past the cranky mage and through the winding streets, the guild flag his guide. Turning the last corner, Percy stood before the towering building. Paying no heed, he pushed through the doors, slowing to a unsteady stop. Going to the end of the hall, he laid the girl gently on the counter, then slumped on the nearby barstool.

_I still don't get what happened and it's becoming a bother. _Percy sighed as he attempted to solve the situation. _Let's see, okay mental rewind. First, Nicole passed out and woke up and attacked Mystogan, not to mention having a different eye color. Then us four got into a fight. One second, why did we even get into a fight? Never mind, so after that ditched. I'm stumped on why those two ended up outside. I swear I saw Mystogan leave out of the corner of my eye but never Nicole. And it still doesn't explain why he left in the first place! Geez, I'm just going to have a chat with him after this is over. And if worse comes to worse I'll ask Natsu to join me, he does know the guy better than me after all._

Natsu came into the guild, sitting on a nearby bench, staring absentmindedly into space.

_Oh dear God I'm in trouble. _The mage panicked but kept his face nonchalant. _It can't be, I swear it's not him. I know we haven't seen Mystogan in a while, but that's perfectly normal. But I keep getting this warning, like my inner-alarm system going berserk. And the signs are obvious. His attitude, and he's talked a lot today and that's no understatement. He rarely talks, hell, it's safe to say that I thought he didn't speak at all until now. The way his actions were, they're so familiar. If these suspicions are any good, I'm gonna turn to confront him, or fight him if necessary. I can beat him, can't I? I've done it before, if you call it that, only thanks to the Etherion. It's safe to say that having Percy tag along is the better idea. But the biggest issue, does he… when we last saw him, she was the only thing he remembered. I hope he doesn't have them back. If it really is him, that means he broke out, but obviously not alone. Who in their right minds would help break a convict out, and so easily? I'm going to be ticked if I have to start kicking someone's-_

"Dude," the demigod ended his nonstop thoughts, "There's something I need to ask."

"Ya, me too," he glanced up to see Percy's face close to his, making him unconsciously scoot away. But he stood and met the boy's eyes.

"Will you help me with Mystogan?" they asked in unison, staring funnily at one another. Nicole rustled and they walked side by side over to her.

"I bet you ten berries that she'll have purple eyes once she wakes up," he smirked, looking sidelong to the demigod.

"You are on! I'll say red," Percy grinned, not having the slightest clue to what a berry was.

"I'm going for her regular green eyes." Said a voice from the shadows.

"Bro, they're hazel. If you wanna bet, you need to do it right, Gray." Percy yawned as the ice mage came up beside him.

"What happened this time around?" he asked as he curiously reached out to poke Nicole's face, but got slapped back by an agitated Dragon Slayer.

"Don't know, Mystogan and Erza were acting weird and went into one of the alleyways. When we got there, Nicole was unconscious on the ground."

"Well that's kinda creepy,"

"Hey," Natsu started, directing himself to Gray. "Did Mystogan seem…off today? He was acting kind of weird."

"Actually, I was gonna ask you the same thing. Last thing I remembered, he was never this much of a smart-ass if I recall correctly."

"what are you people talking about?" Nicole muttered, sending the boys staring eagerly at her. She sat up slowly, rubbing her sore neck. Her eyelids opened to reveal golden colored eyes. _Gold!? _All of them thought simultaneously.

"Something wrong, you all turned rather pale," she asked innocently.

"Y-y-you're eyes, th-there g-golden!" Percy stuttered, pointing stupidly in the girls direction.

"Oh damn it, that wasn't supposed to happen," Nicole scowled, gently touching the skin near her eyes. Quickly reaching behind the bar, she gripped a goblet, staring intently. While distracted, Percy grabbed the two others by their shoulders and pulled them close.

"That's not Nicole," he hissed it their ears.

"And how can you tell?" the flame mage whispered quickly back.

"Besides her creepy golden irises; she never curses. I mean, it's rare if one slips out when she's pissed, but she'll immediately apologize afterward. She is the most anti-swearing person I know."

"Dude, you really do know her," Gray muttered quietly.

"Hmm," Natsu murmured.

"Something up Flame-brain?"

"Those golden eyes are putting me on edge, they look so familiar for some reason."

"That's not the most important matter right not," Percy stated seriously, "if that isn't Nicole, then who is it?"

_**R&R, unfortunately, there will probably be a delay in Chapter 9, maybe until June or possibly later. Also, i do actually have names for all the chapters, so if you want to know them, let me know. Lastly, i actually wrote a prologue to this but i don't know if i should post it so i want your guys opinion!**_


End file.
